Five Events
by macisgate
Summary: Why is Vala so sure that Daniel must have feelings for her? Here’s five events that prove it. Chapter 5 of 5 now up FINALLY! Romance, humour, angst, fluff, innuendo, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Five Events - Part 1

Rated: Gish

Season: 10ish

Spoilers: Not much, but things may be mentioned in an offhanded way. So season 10 is up for grabs.

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do profit from them – not in money but definitely in enjoyment.

Summary: Why is Vala so sure that Daniel _must_ have feelings for her? Here's five events that prove it. Chapter 1 of 5 now up. Romance, humour, angst, fluff, innuendo, etc.

A/N: Hello Everybody! Hope you enjoy these short stories. There will be five chapters, each being a separate event. It was either write or study. Tough choice...

Best wishes and lots of love!

Christine

-

Vala kneeled next to Daniel in front of a temple wall. They were both working on translating the Goa'uld dialect carved into the stone. Despite her distaste for "book work", Vala's time as Qetesh and the knowledge left over made tasks like this go faster, and they were almost finished. She leaned in front of Daniel intent on brushing some dirt away from the engraved letter it was obscuring. Suddenly, she froze in awareness. Her hand stopped its movement on the wall.

Daniel cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair.

Vala straightened up to face him. Daniel refused to meet her eyes. She smiled kindly at his flushed face and neck, much like she would a small child.

"Daniel?"

"Um, Vala," he stammered. "I didn't... Well, I mean I, um-," he cleared his throat again. He was still a deep shade of red.

Vala took pity on him.

"Daniel, really darling, there's no need to be embarrassed. I'm an attractive woman; you're an attractive man. It's only natural." She put a cool hand to his cheek. "Now, let's just forget about it and return to translating these writings, shall we?"

"Jackson," Cam spoke from where he was leaning against the wall opposite them. "What's she accusing you of this time?"

"Nothing," Daniel managed to say as he turned back to his notes.

"Well, I would hardly call it nothing," Vala scoffed.

"I thought you said we'd forget about it?" Daniel glared at her betrayal.

"Not if you're going to lie about what happened, Daniel. That's not the right thing to do," she reminded him.

"Wait," Cam smirked, a big smile forming on his face. "Jackson, what did you do?"

"Drop it, Mitchell."

"Drop what?" Sam asked, returning from checking the perimeter.

"Jackson's red as a beet, and he's not talking about it," Cam shared.

Daniel sighed heavily, and Vala put an arm around his shoulders. "Come now, everyone. Let's leave Daniel alone. You've teased him quite enough for one day," Vala defended.

"Thank you, Vala," Daniel muttered.

"But, Daniel, really the next time you want to smell my hair, you don't have to be so embarrassed about it. You don't even have to ask. I don't mind."

"Vala!"

"Really!"

-

I'll be updating soon, I promise! Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Five Events – Part 2

Disclaimer and such in Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everybody! Hope you enjoy this second little segment. Thanks so much for the reviews!

Best wishes and lots of love,

Christine

-

"Daniel, I swear, I don't know how you can possibly find these scrolls so interesting," Vala huffed as she entered Daniel's office carrying a heavy box. She looked at him sharply as he threw something into his desk drawer, slammed it shut, and grabbed at one of the scrolls. Vala thought that was... interesting. "Daniel, I'm sorry if I startled you. What were you looking at?"

Daniel looked at her with his best _deer-caught-in-headlights-bewildered-lost-little-boy-I-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about _look. "Nothing," he said.

Vala wasn't fooled. She could see the redness creeping up his neck. She put her box down and walked slowly to the other side of his desk and sat on it in front of him. She eyed him carefully.

"Let's just have a little look then, shall we?" Daniel made a half-hearted attempt to stop her as she leaned down and pulled the drawer open. She turned a shocked face to him. "_Cosmopolitan_?! Daniel, really. I expected so much more from you," she mock scolded, shaking her head. She picked up her magazine from its hiding place.

"I wasn't... That wasn't... I was just moving it, and-"

Vala shook her head. "Don't try and deny it. Your pencil's still marking the page. Now what did you find so interesting?" Vala opened the magazine and handed Daniel his pencil back as her eyes took in the headline.

"Vala..."

Vala held up a hand to stop him. "No, no, Daniel. I must say I found that article quite fascinating myself."

"Oh? You did?"

"Terribly so. But I'd like to hear your thoughts on the subject. I mean, only _ten_? I'm sure you and I could come up with more than that. Don't you?" It was Vala's turn to go wide-eyed and childlike.

"Well... I had... thought of a couple more," Daniel admitted.

Vala leaned forward to pat him on the shoulder, then kept her hand there for balance as she hopped off the desk. "Come Daniel. Why don't you join me in the commissary for some cake? Today's Monday, so it's guaranteed fresh."

Daniel rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I could use a break."

They walked side by side out the door. Vala pulled her arm through his. "And while we're at it, you can tell me all about your ideas," she grinned.

"Ideas?" Daniel asked.

"Yes!" she punched him playfully for evading the subject. "The extra reasons you came up with for _Why Opposites Attract_. And then I'll share my ideas with you. Now doesn't that sound like fun?"

"No?" Daniel ventured still letting her drag him along.

"See, we really are perfect for each other!"

-

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Five Events – Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate SG1. Stargate ShmesG1 on the other hand...

Spoilers: The episode in late season 9 where Vala's in Daniel's body. And that's all you needed to know. So there. I've spoiled you. I was wondering what it would have felt like to them, and that's what inspired this chapter. Also a slight spoiler for the first episode of season 10, "Flesh and Blood". Nothing big though.

A/N: Sorry this latest chapter was so long in coming! I really appreciate your reviews and support thus far. Muse ran away for a bit. And then so did my internet access. But no fear. All has returned :) Hope you enjoy!

Best wishes and lots of love,

Christine

0-0-0

"Please, Daniel! I'm begging you. I look like a Trellian bee viper." Vala's expression made it clear that no one should look like a Trellian bee viper, least of all her. She was sitting in a bed in the infirmary, left arm in a cast and sling from breaking her wrist on their latest mission.

"Please, please, pleeeeease! I'm begging you. Don't leave me like this."

Daniel took in her dishevelled, insecure appearance for a long moment, then finally caved in with a scowl. "Okay, fine. But I'm just doing something basic." He reached for the hairbrush she held out to him, then climbed onto the bed behind her. He started by brushing out the tangles which were many.

"Daniel, can I ask you something important?" Vala queried.

"Vala, I already signed your cast. Twice," he reminded her. Her pain meds must be kicking in if she couldn't remember five minutes ago.

"But what about-"

"_And_ I drew the flower using the glitter pen," he added.

"The pink one? I have a whole set you know."

"Yes, the pink one," he reassured her gently. Her words were starting to slur slightly though she still seemed alert and awake enough.

"Daniel, can I ask you something else?"

"I don't suppose I could stop you," Daniel spoke truthfully while pulling out a long piece of alien grass from her hair and throwing it away.

"What was it like when I was inside you?"

Daniel dropped the hairbrush and started sputtering and choking and turning purple. He looked around to see if anyone else had heard what she said.

"Whoa, whoa!" he managed. "We were never- You were never-"

"Oh, Daniel, don't be silly. I mean when I was in the Ori galaxy, and I used the communication device and got sent to your body. And besides, it would have been the other way around if I meant the other thing. Obviously."

"Oh, yeah, of course," Daniel cleared his throat. "I knew that." He picked up the hairbrush again and continued his ministrations glad Vala couldn't see his face. With any luck, she wouldn't even remember this conversation. "Um, I don't know, I guess I didn't feel anything while you were there. I mean, one minute I was walking down the corridor, the next I was sitting at a table with a video camera being interrogated. But then after..."

"After...?" Vala prodded, handing him an elastic for the first pigtail.

"Um, after I felt kind of- I felt kind of empty," he muttered quietly. "Like part of me was missing."

"Is that why you were so desperate to get me back? When you were being transported back to the ship and you grabbed me into the beam with you?"

"That's part of it." Daniel reached for the other elastic and finished his task. He was surprised that Vala didn't push him for more information. She must be getting drowsy.

He awkwardly patted her shoulder and climbed off the bed, heading for the door.

"I felt safe."

Daniel turned back around. "What?"

"When I was inside you, and I could look in the mirror and see your face and smell your aftershave and play with your glasses and hear your voice when I spoke... for the first time in a long time... I felt safe."

The next thing Vala knew, she was completely enveloped in Daniel's arms, her head smooshed into his chest, completely surrounded by him as though she were inside him once again and he would never let go.

Vala sighed contentedly into his BDUs, her eyes finally drooping shut after so much effort to stay awake. "Daniel?" she murmured.

"Mmhmm?"

"Would you please sign my cast?"

If possible, Daniel's arms tightened around her even more. "Yeah. I'll sign your cast. Do you want me to draw a flower too?"

Vala nodded slowly. And that's the last thing she remembered for several hours.


	4. Chapter 4

Five Events – Part 4

Disclaimer: Since none of us own Stargate... I think all of us fans should be given complimentary virtual quarters at Stargate Command. I call Level 25!

Spoilers: slight hint to Season 10's Dominion, but it's not really important to understanding the story.

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this next segment. I was inspired when watching Terminator: the Sarah Conner Chronicles. If you're somewhat familiar with the show or are just interested, check out the scene on youtube at http://www dot youtube dot com/watch?v=XWT4veGZ2Mo

Also, I actually came up with two versions for this. So I'm putting them both down just for kicks. I wrote the last one first, but then I got thinking that someone else had written something similar, and I didn't want to copy, but I still like it, so... Hope you enjoy both :)

Best wishes and lots of love,

Christine

0-0-0

"Vala, what are you doing?" Daniel walked into his office to see Vala sitting in front of his television with a bowl of popcorn.

"I had to see for myself if this was real, Daniel. I must say, I'm thoroughly appalled by this planet's taste in entertainment. Dancing with supposed celebrities? Really." She truly looked disappointed.

Daniel glanced at his watch. "The show's been on for twenty-five minutes. Why are you still watching?" he queried.

"Oh come on!" Vala threw a piece of popcorn at the screen, hitting one of the dancers square in the head. "Any average person could have made that step." She shook her head in chastisement.

She never ceased to amaze him. "Vala, do _you_ know how to dance?"

"Well, of course not. Don't be ridiculous," she answered defensively. "There were always more important things to do. Like keeping my father from getting himself killed, escaping angry villagers, saving the galaxy with you..."

"But you wanted to, didn't you? At least when you were a little girl?"

Vala turned away. "It doesn't matter now. It's too late anyway." She got up hastily and turned off the television, then sat back down to finish off her popcorn.

She was being rather... vicious... with the popcorn, and he could tell his words had struck a chord, perhaps tapped into an old hurt – forcing her to face the fact that she had missed out on childhood and never really known the pleasure of a truly carefree heart.

He watched her closely as she ate, a grumpy, pouty, uncomfortable look on her face at having a secret desire exposed. She was never one for denying herself anything, so why this when it seemed to mean so much to her? Maybe she thought it was too silly or childish and best left alone? He knew what he had to do. He looked up 411 on his computer, and after a couple searches, picked up the phone.

"Yes, is this the Colorado Springs Dance Studio? Yes, I'd-"

Vala's head popped up in shock. "_Daniel_? What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"Do you have any adult ballet classes starting soon?... Beginner."

Vala slammed down her popcorn bowl indignantly and moved closer. She forced a smile that didn't look very much like a smile. "Daniel, put down that telephone this second," she demanded. "Ooh, why are you always so meddlesome? It's infuriating!"

Daniel smiled sweetly at her in return while talking into the receiver. "No, no, not for me. A friend of mine... Female, yes... Oh you do? That's wonderful."

Vala's angry expression cleared. "What? What's wonderful?" Vala leaned close trying to hear the other voice on the phone. She slapped Daniel's shoulder when he tried to push her away.

"I'll pay with credit card." He got out his wallet and provided the information.

"What about a tutu? I can't learn ballet without a tutu, Daniel. Everyone knows that. Oh and shiny pink slippers."

Daniel glared at her, then turned back to his phone conversation. "Yes, and if there are any other fees for costumes or such, you can charge that to this card as well... It's all included? Okay, thanks... Saturday it is. She'll be there."

Daniel hung up the phone and smiled smugly at Vala.

Vala let out a huff of air in exasperation. "I suppose I'll need to bring my sparkly tiara."

"Good idea," he nodded.

"Why did you do that, Daniel?" she asked.

"Because I think you'll enjoy it."

Vala accepted his answer with a nod. That was a good enough reason for her.

"I'm going to go pack now." As an afterthought, she added, "Thank you, Daniel."

"You're welcome." He turned back to his work as she walked out the door when it suddenly occurred to him. "It's only Tuesday!" he yelled after her.

0-0-0

Second version

0-0-0

_Vala turned away. "It doesn't matter now. It's too late anyway." She got up hastily and turned off the television._

He hadn't intended for his words to hurt her.

"Hold on," he caught her arm as she headed for the door. He took the bowl of popcorn from her hands and put it on his desk. Then he carefully placed one of her hands on his shoulder and took her other hand in his. "Okay, now step on my feet," he instructed.

Vala looked at him oddly but did as he requested. Her fingers dug into his shoulder for balance as he started to move.

"Um, Daniel, what are we doing?"

"Dancing."

A small smile tugged at her lips. "I see." She leaned in closer and stared down at their feet mesmerized.

"So what do you think?" Daniel asked her.

"I think we get ten out of ten. We're really good."

Daniel laughed. "Just don't ask to try something different. This is the only one I know."

"I like this one. What's it called?"

"A waltz."

"That's much too short a name for such a lovely dance. I think we should call it... the Vala and Daniel Interstellar Galaxy Dance of the Millennium."

Daniel appeared to think about it for a moment. "Yeah, I guess we could call it that."

"_Fantastic!_"


	5. Chapter 5

Five Events – Part 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate. Maybe if I try clicking my heels together…

Spoilers: none

A/N: Hey Everyone! Finally! I hope you enjoy this final chapter. I can't believe it's taken me so long to finish!! Thanks for all your support along the way.

Best wishes and lots of love,

Christine

0-0-0

"Daniel, I swear you are driving me absolutely _wonko_!" Vala's face was turning red, something Daniel had never seen before. Vala was not one to blush. Ever. "Do you see what I have to put up with?!" she turned to Dr. McKenzie.

McKenzie shifted in his chair trying not to show his obvious discomfort. Daniel and Vala had been sitting arguing in front of him for the last twenty minutes. General Landry had ordered them to his care to sort out a mission gone wrong that had left tense feelings between the two team members. They'd been fighting ever since getting back to the base. Loudly. Holding back a sigh, he held up his hand to intervene.

"Perhaps it would help if you would both give your sides to the story. As succinctly as you can and with no interruptions from the other," he knew they were both talkers. "Just share the events as they transpired according to you. Daniel, why don't we start with you?" McKenzie directed.

"Wait, why does he get to go first?" Vala demanded, crossing her arms across her chest and flopping herself against the back of the couch she shared with Daniel.

"Because he knows I'm right," Daniel growled.

Vala gasped, mouth open wide, glaring accusingly at McKenzie.

"Now, now, that's not true," McKenzie fought to keep his voice controlled. "But someone has to start, and you will be given ample time to share your point of view after Daniel's given his.

Vala turned her head away with an annoyed huff, but didn't argue further.

"Okay, Daniel, please begin." McKenzie sat back. He was going to be here a while.

"Well, it all started on P3J-291. We made first contact with the Sanjarans. We hadn't realized the planet was inhabited until we got there. They were very cautious of us, but they asked us to join them for an evening meal. See, in their culture, a sharing of food symbolizes the mythical creature of-"

"Dr. Jackson," McKenzie interrupted. "If I may, perhaps we'll just stick to information pertinent to your argument with Miss MalDoran."

Daniel looked confused and slightly annoyed for a moment as though trying to figure out why what he was saying _hadn't_ been pertinent information, then continued.

"_Okay_... so we ate, drank, everyone was merry, it started raining, and we got thrown in jail."

McKenzie knew he'd brought that one on himself. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps I was a bit remiss, Dr. Jackson. How exactly did the rain cause you to get thrown in jail?"

Daniel didn't hold back looking smug. "Well, it was actually a pretty bad storm, and the locals believe that weather is tied to their gods' emotions. So a thunderstorm signifies displeasure. Naturally, they assumed we were the source of that displeasure."

"Naturally... please, continue."

"Okay, so, we're in the prison, and I'm trying to talk with the guard and explain that it wasn't our intention to displease their gods and we meant no harm. That's when Vala," Daniel turned to glare at her, "decided to take matters into her own hands and interrupted me to flirt with the guard and seduce our way out."

"Well, it worked," Vala defended, her voice raised in exasperation.

"It was wrong!" Daniel yelled back.

Vala wrinkled her forehead. "I don't understand. No one got hurt. The guard was a married man who had no intention of taking advantage of me. Sometimes a little harmless flirtation is the easiest, most peaceful way out of a bad situation."

"It's not about the flirting," Daniel shouted. His face was reddening, and his eyes pierced hers.

Vala gasped. "Well, then why are you so upset?"

"Because… Because-" Daniel sputtered.

Vala stood up and glared at him. "Because what?!"

Daniel stood up beside her. "Because you don't trust me!"

Silence.

"Don't trust you?" Vala's voice was much quieter. "Daniel, why would you say that?"

Daniel sighed. "You didn't think my way of getting us out of prison was going to work, so you charged in to save the day. And you did. So there. Are you happy?"

"No… Daniel, I didn't _charge_ in like that because I didn't think you couldn't handle the situation. It's just that I worry about you, and I wanted to get you out of there. You were putting yourself forward as the leader of our group by being our representative. They could have used you as an example or a sacrifice or something dreadful."

Daniel rubbed his forehead. "I was worried about you too. They were angry, frightened people. We didn't know them that well. They could have responded differently to you."

"Daniel, it's our job. We each have to do what we think is best given the situation."

Daniel conceded. "I know. I guess I just need you to know that I care about you, and I never want to see you hurt."

"I care about you too."

"And I love you."

"And I love you too," Vala affirmed.

Silence.

"Um, did we just say what I think we said?" Daniel looked confused.

"Yes, of course, darling," Vala shrugged. "You can't tell me you didn't see it coming. Now stop talking and kiss me," she waved him closer to her.

Daniel did as told. Pushing his hands into her hair, he captured her lips softly in a warm, caressing kiss that seemed to stop time.

Neither noticed McKenzie clearing his throat, then a moment later getting up and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. At least his job was done.

0-0-0

The End

0-0-0


End file.
